


The Moments worth of savoring

by Myrtti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pack feelings, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtti/pseuds/Myrtti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yeah, this is the 92nd moment and Isaac probably should have already got used to The Moments but he really, really, really doesn’t ever want to get used to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moments worth of savoring

Isaac thinks that he probably should have got used to these things by now.

It is not that he doesn’t like them! He actually kind of enjoys them, because to be frankly, they remind him of the better days before his mother and brother died.

Before his father went… bad.

But to the topic, here he is, savoring the thing when he witnesses it.

And the thing is a moment, actually. Several moments, all started a few months ago when Derek and Stiles finally got together. Started dating to be exact. Being mates these days.

The moments happened just once in a while at first, maybe one or two times a week, mostly because of school and the fact that Stiles was underage then and his father is the Sheriff of the town and he doesn’t approve any kind of “doing the nasty”, as Stiles would put it, while Stiles still was seventeen.

But after Stiles’ 18th birthday the moments became being an almost every morning thing.

And yeah, Isaac hasn’t witnessed all of the moments, even if the wants to, and it’s always nice to catch them.

Moments in the morning when Stiles has spent the night over, and is cooking breakfast for them all in the kitchen, sometimes whistling and sometimes chatting with whoever is with him there. And he always just looks so relaxed in the mornings, the little spastic movements just not yet going on, smiling even if it’s raining cats and dogs. And he is always, _always_ , wearing only his boxers and one of Derek’s t-shirts which none fits Stiles, drowning him almost in the clothing.

And all the delicious breakfast smells aside, Stiles smells then so _right_ that Isaac cannot comprehend it sometimes. He knows that the smell is a mix of Derek and Stiles’ scents, and it tells him that Stiles is the alpha's mate, someone he can trust in everything. …In the back of his mind Isaac knows that the scents hadn’t just mixed from cuddling and Stiles using Derek’s clothing but he doesn’t want to think his alpha in any kind of sexual situation, so he just concentrates on the clothing.

But Stiles making breakfast is only half of those moments, and while it’s a savor worth moment, it doesn’t complete the perfectness of The Moments.

Derek is half of it, and now when he is coming from their room only in tousled sweatpants, sleep still in his eyes and hair rumbled for various totally not sexual reasons, yawning more than anything his ‘Good morning’ to both of them – or only to Stiles, Isaac is not sure if the alpha even realizes that there’s others in the world too besides him and Stiles in the morning. Surprisingly Derek is not a morning person, but Stiles is so he gets up when Stiles does, even if he’s not using even half of his mind.

Isaac sits at the kitchen table, watching how his usually serious and cool alpha scratches his stomach barely awake, yawning again and then walking towards Stiles and wrapping his hands around him, starting from Stiles’ shoulders, aimlessly proceeding lowering his hands to Stile’s hips, and all this while he rests his head on his mate’s shoulder, mumbling gibberish that no one can understand. Isaac tried once to listen it, but when he actually did catch the word ‘ _knot_ ’ he quickly stopped listening his alpha’s musings in the mornings.

Sometimes they share a couple of kisses, soft and short, nothing over the PG-rate, which Isaac appreciates much.

So yeah, these are The Moments, always in the morning and so domestic and sweet it makes Isaac’s teeth ache but he loves them because they are a pack, a family. And they make Isaac in some way - watching Stiles making breakfast and Derek using him as a human pillow/leaning pole for not-sleeping - thinking his parents when things still were Good.

And yeah, this is the 92nd moment and Isaac probably should have already got used to The Moments but he really, really, really doesn’t ever want to get used to them.


End file.
